Una Desastrosa Tarde Contigo
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Tras haberse quedado toda una tarde a solas con la enana, Ichigo deberá apañárselas para darle de comer y no morir en el acto. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán estos dos para no dar vuelta la casa en lo que Isshin y las gemelas vuelven de su picnic? ¿Logrará el pervertido Kurosaki tener sus tan ansiados nietos?


_Bueno... Segundo One-Shot Ichirukista... creo que ya habrán deducido cuál es mi pareja favorita del manga :3 Espero que les guste! O.-!_

**_Atención!_**_He modificado una pequeña parte de la historia debido al gran error que tuve y que amablemente __Noriko X__ y Rukia36 me hicieron notar (En la historia original Rukia no sabía cocinar)¡Muchas Gracias chicas! :3 _

* * *

**_Ichigo y Rukia:_**

**_Nos fuimos de picnic con la familia. Tal vez regresemos al anochecer ya que Karín tiene un partido e iremos a apoyarla con Yuzu. No es necesario que diga que deben portarse bien... Aunque Ichigo, si ya sientes que es hora de convertirse en un hombre no dudes en..._**

- ¡Ahh, MALDITO VIEJO! Definitivamente debo matarlo.

- No entiendo de qué te quejas, a fin de cuentas es un hombre muy bueno... – de repente Rukia cambió de semblante – Olvida lo que dije, si quieres te ayudo a matarlo.

- ¿Y a ti que te hizo?

- No ha dejado nada de comida, y me muero de hambre – y ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo se escuchó un gran "_Grrrrrrr_" que hizo a Rukia sonrojarse hasta quedar del color de un tomate.

Ichigo comenzó a reír tan alto que hasta un anciano que pasaba por la vereda de la clínica se había asustado. Era tan gracioso que le dolía el estómago de tanta fuerza que había hecho pero es que no podía parar, era muy chistoso.

- Oigh, ¡Maldita enana! ¿Por qué me has arrojado esa cuchara?

- ¡Porque no dejabas de reír como un idiota! ¿Vas a darme algo de comer o debo esperar hasta que tu padre llegue?

- ¿Sabes? Eres graciosa. Puedes aguantarte la batalla contra un espada y ¿no puedes contra el hambre?

- ¡No juegues con eso descerebrado! La comida es muy importante incluso para un alma como yo. No deberías siquiera pensar en saltearte alguna de ellas ¿Cómo puedes recriminarme algo como eso?

- Ya, ya entendí ¿bien? El problema es que no sé cocinar, Yuzu se encarga siempre de esas cosas.

- Bueno, supongo que estas recetas pegadas en el refrigerador servirán de algo – Rukia hablaba de manera irónica ya que Ichigo era tan despistado que hasta ni de eso se fijaba.

- Supongo... ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

- Bueno, uno dice "Sushi", este otro dice "Curry", ¡Oh! Esta no es una receta, dice "_Ichigo, hijo estúpido _– el aludido sintió que esa nota no era nada decente – _ sé un caballero y prepárale algo delicioso a mi querida tercera hija. Si quieren, ambos pueden dormir en mi habitación y..._"

- ¡Dame eso! – Ichigo le arrancó el papel de las manos y procedió a romperlo en mil pedazos para que Rukia no pudiera leerlo más tarde. – Lo digo en serio, mataré a ese maldito viejo a penas lo vea.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- No.

- Genial. Es morir de hambre o morir envenenada.

- O morir por tu propia estupidez.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú cocinaras.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si no quieres morir de hambre o por posible envenenamiento entonces cocínate tú.

- Bien, pero tú me ayudarás.

- Ni lo pienses, ni loco yo...

- A menos que quieras que congele tu cerebro con mi zanpakutō te quedarás aquí y me ayudarás. – Rukia había agarrado a Ichigo por el cuello de su remera y lo había acercado a su cara, intimidando al pobre chico con su mirada un tanto asesina.

- De... de acuerdo.

- Bien ¿Empezamos entonces? – la pequeña shinigami había cambiado por completo su semblante y sonrió hablándole con ese molesto tono de voz que él tanto detestaba.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo preparar algo decente que comer con tan pocos ingredientes, "_¿Y me pide que le cocine algo delicioso? Viejo estúpido._" pensaba Ichigo mientras observaba todos los rincones de la cocina, así que prefirieron hacer algo simple como los espaguetis con salsa, no podría ser tan difícil.

- Bien, entonces supongo que hay que comenzar. - Dijo Rukia con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Qué divertido! - le respondió irónico y agitando sus manos como si fuera emocionante.

Rukia lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero Ichigo no la había visto, se encontraba sacando todos los ingredientes que utilizaría para preparar la comida. Pero accidentalmente un paquete de harina cayó del estante que él husmeaba y no al suelo... más bien en la cabeza de...

- Rukia yo...

- ¡IDIOTA CABEZA HUECA! – Rukia había recibido el impacto sobre su cabeza y al instante comenzó a gritarle y sacudirse.

- ¡Hey! Ten cuidado, no te muevas o lo esparcirás por toda la casa – pero no pudo objetar nada más ya que la enana le había tirado un puñado de harina directo a la cara.

- Haber si con eso aprendes.

- ¡Enana del demonio! ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?

Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a una batalla campal de comida que involucró a toda la cocina. Comenzaron a tirarse no solo harina, sino también condimentos que encontraron en otro estante, azúcar, sal, luego la pimienta, el vinagre... ni las bebidas de la heladera se habían salvado.

Luego de media hora de ataques y defensas ya no quedaba nada que arrojar en la devastada cocina y ambos estaban exhaustos, escondidos en esquinas apuestas de la misma.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – sin embargo la pequeña shinigami ya no lo decía con rencor ni enojo, más bien con regodeo. No podía negar que esa pequeña guerra de comidas había sido divertida, nunca antes había estado en una y hacerlo con Ichigo era aún mejor, él muy idiota se enojaba por cualquier cosa y al final se comportaba como un niño de diez años.

- Y tú una enana insoportable que no sabe comportarse como alguien de la nobleza.

- ¡Oye! Soy perfectamente decente pero tú haces que pierda la calma.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy demasiado para tu paciencia?

- ¿Quieres otra guerra de comidas? – lo retó. A esta altura ambos estaban parados y con su manos llenas de mezcla de distintos ingredientes, listos para lanzar otro de sus comida-misiles.

- Sé que no ganarías.

Y a pesar que ya no había qué tirar comenzaron a agarrar los restos que aún se encontraban en el piso. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones fueron acercándose el uno al otro y cuando estaban a un metro de distancia Rukia se resbaló con el charco de agua que se había formado en el centro de la cocina y cayó. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la levantaron antes de que cayera por completo, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba abrazada a Ichigo, entre sus fuertes brazos y su bien formado pecho, envuelta en un protector abrazo que por segundos la hizo sonrojar como un tomate.

Tomate... comida... "_Grrrr_".

Y el momento se rompió.

Ichigo estalló en sonoras carcajadas que inundaron la casa, era tan divertido que no lo pudo evitar y en eso soltó a Rukia para poder arrodillarse y sostenerse el estómago que tanto le dolía. Ella lo miraba atónita, ¿Ichigo riendo a carcajadas? Eso era irreal para quien lo escuchara pero... ahí estaba, lo veía con sus propios ojos: Ichigo había dejado atrás su fruncido entrecejo para dar paso a una amplia sonrisa que adornaba su cara tiernamente. La pequeña shinigami, lejos de enfadarse y gritarle como usualmente lo haría, comenzó a reír con él, se sentía... bien, feliz, completa.

- Oye ¿y tú de que te ríes? Porque yo... – Ichigo veía a Rukia reír y era tan linda. Estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre seria y mandoneándolo todo que al verla así, con la guardia baja era sorprendente y... lindo – olvídalo. ¡Toma esto enana! – y así le estampó contra la cara un puñado de una mezcla rara entre harina, café, sal y otras cosas que no podía adivinar qué era.

- ¡Me las pagarás! – y así comenzaron a correrse por toda la cocina y rodeando la mesa donde se supone que debían comer. Reían divertidos como si de un juego se tratara, porque al final de todo, en eso se había convertido, en un juego que ellos estaban disfrutando.

Pasaron los minutos, tal vez fueron veinte, y al fin Ichigo y Rukia se habían calmado. Ahora se encontraban limpiando todo el lío que habían dejado en la cocina o Yuzu se encargaría de matarlos con sus propias manos.

- ¿Sabes? A pesar de haber empezado esa guerra por una estúpida pelea... yo... fue divertido – Rukia estaba limpiando todos los platos y vasos que habían sido víctima de tal desastre, no miraba a Ichigo a la cara pero éste podía ver su perfil sonriente.

- ¿De qué hablas? Hemos dejado toda la cocina hecha un desorden, Yuzu nos matará. – Ichigo se había sonrojado por la reacción de la enana, y como no entendía la razón quiso desviar el tema.

- Tal vez, pero no niegues que tú también te estabas divirtiendo. Jamás te había visto riéndote como hoy.

- Bueno, eso fue porque tú lo causaste en mí. – ante tal comentario ambos se sonrojaron intensamente. Ichigo al percatarse de lo que había dicho trató de corregirse lo más rápido posible – Digo, tu estómago rugía como si de un Hollow hambriento se tratara. – al recordarlo sonrió aguantándose la risa.

- Lo sé, y todavía no me has dado de comer.

- Bien, veré que queda antes de que se te ocurra comerme a mí.

Rukia sonrió y se dispuso a terminar con las últimas tazas que había en la mesa. Pronto volvió Ichigo con una cara de resignación, no le quedó más remedio que usar el dinero de sus ahorros para poder salir a comprar algo digno de comer. En un primer momento pensó en llamar a Inoue para que le trajera algo, de seguro ella no se negaría al saber que la shinigami que consideraba su segunda mejor amiga se encontraba en casa, pero se aterrorizó al pensar que tan pronto probaran bocado de sus raros menús terminarían en el hospital por ataque al hígado o algo similar.

- Puedes esperar un rato mirando televisión si quieres, iré a unas cuadras a comprar algo de ramen – vió en Rukia una cara de confusión que lo dejó pensativo, claro, ella no debía saber lo que era – no te preocupes en esa casa de comidas hacen el mejor ramen de todo Karakura.

- No. Yo iré contigo – no sabía por qué pero ahora no tenía muchos ánimos de quedarse sola.

- Como quieras...

Caminaron hasta el restaurante donde comprarían su tan anhelado almuerzo en silenciosa calma, algo particularmente extraño en ellos quienes siempre tenían algo para hablar o pelear. Luego de una espera de veinte minutos en los que Rukia se las había ingeniado para convencer a Ichigo de comprarle un paquete de galletas, ambos se encaminaban de vuelta hacia la residencia Kurosaki con sus tazones de ramen.

- Oye... ¿y esto es rico? – Rukia, para sorpresa de Ichigo, jamás había probado algo parecido. Pero ¿Cómo? Ese era uno de los platos más fáciles de adquirir cuando se estaba en situaciones de apuros como lo estaban ellos, de seguro en la Sociedad de Almas habría de estos. Como sea, lo dejó pasar, no quería que esta vez la enana lo bañara con esa sopa de fideos.

- Si lo pruebas tal vez lo averigües.

- ¡Sé lo que debo hacer! Pero quería saber cuál era tu opinión.

- Bueno... No es tan malo, pero estoy acostumbrado a la comida que Yuzu prepara así que es la primera vez que compro en ese lugar.

- Pero me dijiste que era el lugar donde hacían los mejores tazones de ramen, cabeza hueca.

- Eso fue lo que Keigo me dijo una vez y como se encontraba a unas calles de aquí y tú debías comer entonces fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- No hables como si solo fuera yo la que quería comer.

- ¡Bien, yo también "debía comer"! ¿Contenta? – Rukia lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, así que prefirió dar por finalizada la conversación.

Pasaron dos horas y ninguna amenaza de Hollows se hacía notar, así que Ichigo se dedicó a estudiar en su cuarto, pues recordó que la próxima semana tendrían examen sobre historia mundial y, a decir verdad, él no tenía idea de lo que habían estado hablando durante las clases. Y por su lado, Rukia se encontraba ahora sentada en la cama del shinigami sustituto leyendo uno de esos extraños mangas que Keigo le había prestado.

Ichigo pudo escuchar una casi inaudible risa proveniente de la enana que se encontraba recostada en su cama ¿Quién le había dado permiso de estar allí?, no volteó a verla pero de reojo se encargó de observarla, ahora estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Keigo me ha prestado uno de sus libros de lectura, algo extraños por cierto, pero divertidos. – Ichigo se tensó ante la idea de que ese idiota le hubiera prestado uno de sus eróticos mangas del que tanto alardeaba, "_Pervertidos querrás decir_"...

- No son "libros de lectura" como tú los llamas, son mangas ¿No lo ves?

- Claro, algo de eso había dicho.

- Y ¿de qué te estabas riendo hace un rato?

- Ah, es que Mami ha comenzado a leer la historia que Yupina escribe pero no sabe que en realidad es Yukina, su némesis. Parece que ella ha publicado un nuevo capítulo en el que hay un nuevo personaje que se trata de la misma Mami, pero ella no lo entiende y cree que esa historia es como si fuera su vida.

- ¿Y qué es lo gracioso?

- Que en realidad lo es. – Ichigo la quedó mirando con algo de estupor y Rukia lo notó – Idiota, no tiene sentido si no lo lees.

- Pensé que Keigo solo leía mangas... no importa. – Ichigo volvió su concentración a los libros, o trato de hacerlo ya que explicarle a Rukia sobre lo que en ese mundo significaban los mangas eróticos sería algo incómodo.

Rukia lo miró extrañada ¿Qué había sido esa repentina reacción? Y de pronto recordó que comenzaría su programa favorito de Chappy el Conejo y ella necesitaba verlo, esta vez sería una maratón de dos horas seguidas de su dibujo preferido y no se lo perdería por nada.

- ¡ICHIGO, COMENZARÁ AHORA! ¡VAMOS! – y acto seguido, Ichigo era arrastrado escaleras abajo por una entusiasmada Rukia.

- ¡Prende de una buena vez el televisor cabeza hueca! ¡Está a punto de comenzar!

- ¡De acuerdo! Pero realmente no tengo idea de lo que estas habla... – había olvidado que ese día habría una maratón del estúpido conejo que tanto lo sacaba de quicio. – Demonios.

- Shh, cállate que ya comenzó – Rukia se encontraba sentada en el piso con una sonrisa demasiado inusual en ella, cantando junto al diabólico conejo.

Ichigo dejó de prestar atención a todo lo demás y solo se concentró en ella, ¿Cómo demonios era posible que esa misma enana que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales estaba ahora cantando una canción de niños junto a un dibujo animado? Se veía tan... linda, inocente, tan...

- Concéntrate Ichigo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Ah... nada – Ichigo no atisbó que había dicho eso en voz alta. Sonrió forzosamente y se rascó la nuca para disimular su nerviosismo.

- Estás rojo.

- ¿Eh?

- Que tu cara se parece a un tomate, idiota.

- Solo mira el maldito televisor enana.

Rukia obedeció, no porque quisiera hacer caso a lo que el idiota ese dijera, sino porque no quería perderse ni un segundo de "Chappy: El Conejo Aventurero".

Ichigo no supo bien por qué, pero al final quiso quedarse a ver el programa, no por Chappy sino porque quería estar al lado de ella. Le dijo a Rukia que sería mejor si sentara en el sillón y la aludida obedeció al instante. Ichigo se quedó de piedra por unos segundos pero luego reaccionó y se sentó a su lado. Rukia dejó a un lado el programa y lo miró.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No es obvio? Me sentaré aquí, espero que no te moleste – no podía ser cierto ¿Ichigo viendo a Chappy? Sin duda ahora le debía a Sado veinte dólares, pues habían apostado que Ichigo terminaría viendo esos dibujos animados porque ella lo hacía.

- ¿Ahora te gusta Chappy?

- Claro que no. Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Vete a estudiar.

- No quiero. ¿Es que no puedo sentarme en el sillón de mi propia casa?

- Como quieras.

**-o-**

Comenzaron otra pelea, esta vez por el control remoto, y es que ella quería subir el volumen mientras que él lo prefería bajo, fue así como ella terminó por quedar sobre él intentando quitárselo de las manos aparentando ser niños de primaria. Cortaron la pelea cuando Chappy se dispuso a pelear contra el malvado zorrillo Drappy, ambos estaban concentrados en el televisor y no se dieron cuenta en qué situación se encontraban, pronto el sueño los venció y se durmieron en la posición tan comprometedora en la que habían quedado: Ichigo medio recostado en el sillón con Rukia a su lado, recostando la mitad de su cuerpo en su pecho y aparentando un abrazo.

**-o-**

Yuzu tomó fotos, Isshin lloraba de felicidad al poster de Masaki alegando que su hijo se había convertido en un hombre y Karin miraba toda la escena como si se tratara de dos locos en la calma antes de la tormenta, pues cuando Ichigo y Rukia despertaran y se dieran cuanta de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos, pegarían el grito al cielo.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que los dejaran dormir, si despiertan y los ven ambos saldrían corriendo en direcciones opuestas y no se hablarían por días.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Karin-chan?

- Yuzu ¿eres ingenua? Es obvio que ambos se avergonzarán si al despertar ustedes los están observando como dos locos desquisiados.

- ¡Masaki! ¿Por qué nuestra hija es tan cruel con nosotros?

- Ya supéralo viejo – y así Karin se fue llevando a rastras a su padre al segundo piso de la casa, siendo seguida por una Yuzu entusiasmada que prometía hacer varias copias de la foto por si acaso.

Sin embargo, Rukia se había despertado por el constante ruido hacía ya varios minutos atrás, prácticamente desde que le habían tomado las innumerables fotografías. Al principio no había notado donde se encontraba y sentía una calidez agradable emanando de aquella cosa donde se encontraba recostada y antes de poder abrir los ojos escuchó como Isshin decía que su hijo se convertía en hombre, así recordó que antes de caer dormida ella se encontraba acostada con Ichigo viendo el programa de Chappy el Conejo. Quiso levantarse de inmediato pero prefirió quedarse así como estaba, después de todo estaba cómoda y la fragancia que emitía el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto era agradable, se sentía bien. Y cuando el resto de la familia se fue, ella volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Ichigo se despertó mucho más tarde, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, y sintió que algo se apoyaba en su pecho, no le molestaba pero quería sabes que era. Al enderezar su cabeza un intenso aroma a jazmines lo invadió y su instinto supo que se trataba de Rukia, trató de removerse un poco para poder ver en qué situación se encontraban y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho abrazándolo y él a ella. "_¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?_" se preguntó rogando porque su padre y sus hermanas no lo hubieran visto, y recordó cuando Rukia se había quedado viendo la televisión luego de haber peleado por el control, a ninguno les molestó encontrarse en esa posición y hasta la consideraban cómoda pero en fin, no comprendía el momento en el que se habían quedado dormidos. No se quejó y tampoco se volvió a mover, sabía que a la mañana siguiente su cuello estaría totalmente dolorido pero qué más daba si se encontraba con la enana durmiendo en su pecho.

Recordó todo el día que habían pasado juntos, a pesar de haber sido desastroso Rukia tenía razón, había sido divertido, sonrió por eso.

"_Espero que hayas tomado fotos Yuzu. Esto no creo que suceda otra vez_"

Y así, se dejó vencer por el sueño nuevamente. Abrazando a esa enana del demonio que ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su hombro.


End file.
